John Winchester
by Chantall
Summary: O que você sabe sobre John Winchester? O que os filhos dele acham que sabem? Você sempre quis saber o que John Winchester estava fazendo durante toda a primeira temporada? Eu tenho uma teoria!
1. Chapter 1

JOHN WINCHESTER

Por Chantall

**Disclaimer:** John Winchester não me pertence! Nem Dean e Sam, ou qualquer outro personagem de Supernatural aqui citado. Pra começar, John ainda estaria vivo se eu fosse a roteirista oficial!

**Sinopse:** O que você sabe sobre John Winchester? O que os filhos dele acham que sabem? Você sempre quis saber o que John Winchester estava fazendo durante toda a primeira temporada? Eu tenho uma teoria!

**Beta:** A Rainha (unofficial)

**Shipper:** John Winchester, um pouco de Dean e Sam –Linguagem imprópria, violência, Slash e incesto. Pode ser que você ache que não tenha, mas vai por mim, terá! Não gosta, não leia.

**N/A:** Reviews, plizz... A intenção é que a história fique mais quente conforme as reviews venham!

Capítulo I

"As esporas.

Como estrelas de cinco pontas, empoeiradas, enegrecidas pelo tempo. Desta vez ele não caminhava, e o vulto de quem eu nunca via a face estava estranhamente quieto, e desta vez com estranheza eu percebia que ele não era o mal. Apenas parado no escuro, e como sempre, eu só via as esporas destacando-se de sua silhueta."

O "homem da espora" era só um dos meus sonhos recorrentes, e normalmente significava que eu teria problemas ao revê-lo. Grande coisa. Uma caneca de café amargo e duas aspirinas afastaram meus pensamentos do sonho que tive pela manhã. Era sempre um santo remédio.

Ali em Jericho era só mais um caso de um espírito sem descanso. Apesar de alguma confusão no início, depois que compreendi o padrão foi mais fácil entender a causa das mortes: nem sempre é fácil evitar a tentação de uma mulher aparentemente disponível. Eu mesmo não seria exceção.

Nas paredes, espalhados numa ordem que somente eu entenderia, ou meus rapazes, estavam o material dessa pesquisa. Sem a ajuda de Dean, e de Sam, acabo levando mais tempo para estas coisas. Sam sempre teve uma mente mais analítica, e Dean sabe acelerar os acontecimentos. Infelizmente, nenhum dos dois estava comigo agora.

Descobrir quem tinha sido a atual mulher de branco, ou mulher chorosa, como também é conhecido este tipo de aparição, poderia ter sido mais fácil se eu entendesse melhor de computadores e de internet. Mesmo assim cheguei em Constance Welch. Seu marido Joseph ainda estava vivo. Fui visitá-lo me passando por repórter para descobrir onde ele enterrou sua esposa. Seria só desenterrar, salgar e queimar seus restos corpóreos e o espírito seria destruído. Mas havia outra pista, o espírito repetia "NUNCA VOLTAR PRA CASA". Decidi descobrir que tipo de enigma era esse. Quando ouvi alguém parar diante de minha porta e bater uma única pancada tímida e incerta. Engatilhei minha pistola e abri um pouco a porta. Era uma garota, com uma bolsa de viagem pequena e rosa.

- O que você quer?

- Senhor Winchester? Por favor, me deixe entrar. – Ela tentou passar, eu não me movi e ela recuou surpresa.

Antes que ela pedisse novamente, saí e tranquei a porta. O fato de ela saber meu nome me deixou em alerta e bastante incomodado.

- Por favor, não posso ser vista com o senhor. – ela implorou, sem orgulho. Era realmente bonita. E apesar de não ser baixa, olhava para mim como se eu fosse um gigante na sua frente.

Tangi a garota para a caminhonete.

- Quem é você?

- Sou uma caçadora. – Mentiu, entrando no carro e sentando-se no banco do carona.

Dirigi para perto do rio, se fosse uma armadilha, ficaria mais fácil me livrar do corpo. O fato de uma garota como ela se denominar caçadora seria até engraçado se não fosse indício de que alguém aqui estava encrencado. No caso, ou eu, ou ela.

A garota misteriosa me encarou o caminho todo em silencio. Estacionei e desliguei a caminhonete, com calma o suficiente para deixá-la perceber que eu não estava disposto a mais mentiras. Virei-me para ela e insisti no tom de voz mais neutro possível:

- O que você quer e quem é você?

-Sou Lisa. Vim contar sobre a coisa que matou sua esposa e contaminou seu filho. – senti meu sangue gelar.

Ela realmente ia ter mais um minuto da minha atenção com sua frase.

- Ele é um demônio. Alem de sua família, ele fez isso em outras casas também. Aqui, - ela abriu sua mala rosa.

– Tenho fotos de um dos aliados desse demônio, apagando suas pistas depois de ter destruído mais um lar. – ela me passou duas fotos de Matt, um caçador que eu tenho amizade há anos.

– Quando o demônio esta para aparecer formam-se violentas tempestades eletromagnéticas, e gatos morrem. – Ela falava respirando pesado, estava ofegante. Sua excitação a fazia tremer. Ela não estava mentindo, mas escondia informações.

Eu me controlava. Estava diante de mim uma garota saída do nada, colocando em palavras, tudo o que eu juntei em vinte e dois anos de muito trabalho. Isto era muito estranho e eu tinha medo de deixar escapar alguma coisa do meu interesse se a interrompesse agora.

- Ele entra na casa da criança no seu aniversário de seis meses. Às vezes, ele mata os pais. Outras vezes, ninguém percebe que um demônio veio visitar a criança. Eu tenho uma teoria. – ela me olhou dentro dos olhos:

- O que eu acho é que em todos os lares que ele matou alguém, as pessoas eram felizes. Eram casais que se gostavam. É como se não bastasse para o demônio contaminar o bebê. Ele tem que ter certeza que a criança crescerá solitária. – Ela me passou a mala.

Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, úmidos de lágrimas. Senti o desejo de abraçá-la, e dizer que eu cuidaria dela. Mas o bom senso prevaleceu.

- Você é uma dessas crianças, Lisa?

- Eu não sei.

– Então como você sabe de tudo isso?

- John Winchester, eu preciso de ajuda. Preciso saber se sou uma dessas crianças, preciso descobrir quem é meu pai.

Fiquei em silencio. Poderia me livrar dela com uma simples recusa, afinal, não sou detetive particular e não tinha interesse em desviar-me de minhas pesquisas para fazer algo que qualquer um poderia fazer. Lisa, entretanto, tinha trazido para mim tudo o que eu já sabia e uma coisa a mais: alguém que chegara às mesmas conclusões que eu. Além do quê, ela estava insinuando que um dos meus amigos era na verdade um filho da puta que só me sacaneava fazia mais de uma década. Enquanto eu ficava olhando fixo em frente, para a estrada, pensando nisso, a garota apelou, atraindo meu olhar para o dela:

_Eu te proponho um acordo, senhor Winchester. Você me ajuda a descobrir quem é meu pai, e eu conto tudo o que sei sobre este demônio. Aceita?- Ela me olhava dentro dos olhos, desafiadora.

Eu sabia que ela me escondia informações, mas decidi aceitar o acordo. Era a primeira vez que alguém afirmava saber sobre o demônio. Mesmo que eu já soubesse dessas informações, descobrindo sozinho, a duras penas. Decidi aceitar para ver se ela sabia alguma coisa que eu ainda não tivesse encontrado e por ter ficado curioso sobre quem ela era afinal. Lisa poderia ser mais uma das crianças que o demônio de olhos amarelos contaminou.

Ela ao perceber que eu aceitaria, estendeu sua mão pequena e macia. No pulso uma grossa pulseira de prata com vários amuletos de proteção. Lembrou-me uma pulseira que Mary usava sempre.

- Aceito. Vou ajudá-la a descobrir quem é seu pai em troca do que você tem a me dizer sobre este demônio que contamina bebês.

- Ótimo, ótimo John. Acho melhor dizer agora que eu sou Lisa, filha de uma caçadora. O nome dela é Charlene Delamar. – Ela sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma.

Um sorriso de vitória. Essa praga sabia perfeitamente que eu e sua mãe não somos amigos. E ela me manipulou na maior cara de pau para conseguir que eu a ajudasse.

Vendo meu olhar duro, a safada encolheu os ombros.

- Você prometeu John. Temos um acordo.

- Que você manipulou.

- Desculpe, mas eu preciso muito saber quem é meu pai. – Respirando fundo ela continuou:

- John, eu tenho dezenove anos. Nasci em maio de 90. Você e minha mãe foram namorados por um bom tempo... vocês estavam juntos em 89? Você é meu pai?

''Maldita Charlene!'' pensei.

_Não foi tanto tempo assim, e nem foi tão sério. Desculpe Lisa, mas eu não tinha mais nada com sua mãe nessa época.

A garota murchou na minha frente.

Apesar de me solidarizar com sua dor, liguei o carro e voltei para o motel, combinando então encontrar-me com Lisa à noite, para começarmos nossa pequena missão. Com certeza seria mais fácil do que ela imaginava, embora aparentemente, eu fosse à primeira opção de pai para ela. Devo dizer que foi com alívio que disse a ela que em 89 eu e sua mãe já praticamente éramos inimigos jurados.


	2. Chapter 2

JOHN WINCHESTER

Por Chantall

**Disclaimer:** John Winchester não me pertence! Nem Dean e Sam, ou qualquer outro personagem de Supernatural aqui citado. Pra começar, John ainda estaria vivo se eu fosse a roteirista oficial!

**Sinopse:** O que você sabe sobre John Winchester? O que os filhos dele acham que sabem? Você sempre quis saber o que John Winchester estava fazendo durante toda a primeira temporada? Eu tenho uma teoria!

**Beta:** A Rainha (unofficial)

**Shipper:** John Winchester, um pouco de Dean e Sam –Linguagem imprópria, violência, Slash e incesto. Pode ser que você ache que não tenha, mas vai por mim, terá! Não gosta, não leia.

**N/A:** Reviews, plizz... A intenção é que a história fique mais quente conforme as reviews venham!

Capítulo II

Charlene Delamar tinha sido a primeira caçadora mulher que eu conheci. Eu tinha filhos pequenos, era cego de ignorância e dor.

Ela foi mais do que um alguém com quem aprender. E eu me deixei envolver. Charlene foi à primeira depois de Mary.

Mas Charlene e eu nos desentendemos logo. Ela levou a relação muito a sério. Um tanto obcecadamente demais, talvez. Queria casar e ser mãe de Dean e Sam!

E naquele momento a pior coisa que ela pode me dizer era que ela seria uma substituta para Mary. Ninguém será uma substituta para Mary. Nunca!

Foi a partir disso que meus problemas com Charlene Delamar começaram. Agora encontrar com a filha dela me parecia irônico e estranhamente poético. Já que a menina procurava em mim um pai. Hora de colocar os pingos nos is. Ninguém pode ser substituto de ninguém, nem de pai, nem de mãe.

Deixei o diário para o Dean, sabia que ele chegaria ali em breve, com uma coordenada de mais um trabalho. Eu o queria ocupado, enquanto cumpria minha parte no acordo e arrancava de Lisa tudo o que ela sabia sobre o demônio. Ela dormiu enquanto eu dirigia. Ao saber que eu não era seu pai, ela caiu num mudismo total.

Depois de já ter dirigido por horas, sonolento e cansado parei num camping e peguei um bangalô para nós dois. Queria mantê-la debaixo das minhas vistas!

E quanto a Lisa, não parecia preocupada por viajar sozinha comigo. Eu, com certeza, já sabia que ela não poderia me causar nenhuma surpresa desagradável. Aliás, Lisa também não se preocupava em dividir o quarto comigo. Isto só me fazia sentir muito velho.

De qualquer modo, eu me senti estranhamente febril e ansiando para que Lisa me decepcionasse e não fosse a boa garota que parecia ser. Dormi com a faca de prata debaixo do travesseiro, por via das dúvidas, pronto para usá-la se necessário. Então tive um dos sonhos.

" Vi Lisa caminhando entre dois demônios. A verdadeira face de cada um deles era visível. O pior era ver Lisa partilhando de algo com eles. Ela sorria. Ela sorria seu sorriso da vitória e se virava para me olhar, enquanto andava com eles em direção a uma porta que os levava para fora de minha visão."

Acordei com o som de risadas, era Lisa e mais alguém, no pátio do camping. Sai do chalé imediatamente, preocupado. Minhas premonições não costumavam falhar.

E eu a vi entre dois jovens, mais novos que ela; aparentemente um casal. O rapaz a segurava pela cintura e ao me perceber ali, Lisa se afastou um pouco dele.

- John estes são Phill e Alex. Eles vão me mostrar onde fica a lanchonete. Eu vou com eles e busco nosso café da manhã, tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo bem. Eu aproveito para fazer algumas ligações, então. – disse com um sorriso de falso alívio, tentando parecer casual. Afinal, os jovens fazem amizades sólidas em segundos, não é?

Tudo muito normal.

Segui-los discretamente não foi difícil. Eu fiquei observando o trio, e principalmente, as atitudes de Lisa.

Eu tinha que admitir: a esta altura que queria muito mais que ela fosse uma traidora do que uma vítima. Mas, apenas via o casal trocando olhares, enquanto Lisa parecia um pouco distraída, até pensativa. E com vontade de livrar-se da companhia deles.

O rapaz repentinamente olhou para mim, nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu me arrepiei até o meu último fio de cabelo. Ele levantou e saiu para me atrasar.

Eu já tinha entendido a situação, ele me atrasaria e a garota pegaria Lisa.

Eu não tinha muitas opções ali em público. Tinha que enfrentá-los um a um. E contando com um pouco de sorte e muita malandragem, atraí o rapaz para um beco lateral onde o fiz acreditar que seria fácil me matar.

Ele não deu o trabalho esperado, já que o rapaz não tinha o elemento surpresa esperado. Afinal, eu sabia o que ele era. Não pude fazer o trabalho bem feito. Claro, mas eu tinha pressa em tirar Lisa de perto da garota possuída.

Assim que pude voltei para a lanchonete. As garotas estavam no banheiro. Lisa estava semi inconsciente e a garota estava tentando arrancar a pulseira com os amuletos.

Assim que me viu, ela saiu de cima de Lisa e me atacou sem muito sucesso, tentando me socar. Deus que me livre de levar um soco na cara de um peãozinho do inferno como ela!

Desviei do golpe e a girei de encontro com o vaso sanitário. Essa luta deu mais trabalho do que a que travei contra o rapaz possuído.

O espaço exíguo não ajudava, e quando enfim vi o demônio saindo da menina, como um vapor negro e pestilento, fui envolvido por aquela forma viscosa e gélida de puro mal.

Não havia por onde ele escapar tão facilmente. Tentou entrar em mim, tentou entrar em Lisa, mas acabou se contentando em sumir pelo encanamento do vaso sanitário.

Eu tirei Lisa dali, a menina estava gelada e molhada de suor, ainda bastante tonta e chocada.

Quanto a mim, o contato de um demônio na minha pele não fez bem algum. Tinha a impressão de que banho nenhum do mundo ia ajudar a esquecer da experiência.

Não voltamos para a cabana do camping, rodei bastante antes de parar em um motel.

Não queria deixá-la sozinha. Sentia-me mal por tê-la usado como isca. Eu sabia o que iria acontecer, afinal. E deixei acontecer.

Eu queria que ela não fosse inocente. O problema não era com ela. Era comigo. Eu estava me tornando duro demais.

Eu não conseguia suportar que meus filhos tivessem perdido a inocência e a filha de minha inimiga não tivesse. Eu tinha que lidar com o fato de que eu tinha deixado minha ânsia de alcançar meu inimigo e vingar minha mulher, impedir meus filhos de serem normais. De serem saudáveis, de serem exatamente como era esta menina, Lisa.

E eu não vi o que estava acontecendo com eles.

Não até que fosse quase tarde demais. Até que uma das minhas premonições me alertasse. " Eu chegaria um dia de uma caçada, e os encontraria na cama. Amantes!

Talvez tenha sido culpa minha. Dean o tempo todo sendo um ídolo para Sam. E Sam sendo a missão de vida de Dean. Então eu tive que separá-los antes que aquilo acontecesse. Eu tive que provocar Sam até que ele quisesse a mim e a Dean longe. Até que ele quisesse se livrar de nós. Então ele inventou suas desculpas e foi para a faculdade. Dean continuou fiel a nossa missão. E nós três sofremos.

Eu não sei se "aquilo" realmente aconteceu algum dia.

Minha premonição era sobre o dia em que eu os encontraria daquele jeito. Eu não quero encontrá-los nunca daquele jeito em que estavam no meu sonho.

"Por Deus, espero tê-los afastado desta tentação! Espero ter agido antes que eles chegassem às vias de fato. Espero que eles se curem desta obsessão doentia um pelo outro. Espero ter ajudado com que Sam conhecesse outras pessoas. Garotas! Espero que este sentimento doentio que eu deixei que crescesse dentro deles morra. Eu não posso devolver a inocência deles. Mas, não posso deixá-los se degenerar".

E agora, esta garota Lisa. Ela também sofre as conseqüências de ser filha de um caçador. Talvez de dois caçadores. E vai perder sua inocência também, como perderam os meus filhos.

Eu a vi chorar e depois disso, ela adormeceu. Eu fiquei analisando suas anotações em sua letra feminina e fluída. Seus argumentos e teorias para comprovar que Matt Doyle, um velho amigo meu, há mais de 15 anos cruzava meu caminho apenas com o objetivo de me confundir. Afastar do caminho certo. Atrapalhar minha busca pelo maldito demônio dos olhos amarelos.

Ele e a mãe de Lisa Charlene, tinham um pacto para me iludir. Para me destruir. E ali estavam detalhes sórdidos de várias vezes em que Matt surgiu, em meio a uma caçada para me ajudar e eu meramente saía com vida por sorte. Ou às vezes, em que ele tinha pistas que me faziam perder meses e meses em pesquisas e caçadas infrutíferas.

"Sempre fui motivo de piada daqueles dois? Era inacreditável!

Charlene eu entendia, mas Matt? Por que queria me prejudicar?

Por que se intrometer? "

Meu ódio foi alimentado e realimentado tendo como combustível aquelas anotações. Algumas fotocópias da comunicação entre eles. Depósitos bancários de Charlene para Matt. Charlene era rica, era a herdeira de inúmeras fazendas no novo México.

Eles tinham um vínculo, e conforme a noite passava, percebia que não podia ser mera coincidência a passagem de Matt em minha vida justo nos momentos de maior crise. Nos últimos 15 anos, pelo menos.

" Nós caçadores, deveríamos estar do mesmo lado!"

Sempre pensei assim. Sabíamos da verdade. Era assustador. Tão assustador talvez, quanto tentar entender o motivo que levou aquele maldito demônio a invadir minha casa e a destruir minha família.


	3. Chapter 3

JOHN WINCHESTER

Por Chantall

**Disclaimer:** John Winchester não me pertence! Nem Dean e Sam, ou qualquer outro personagem de Supernatural aqui citado. Pra começar, John ainda estaria vivo se eu fosse a roteirista oficial!

**Sinopse:** O que você sabe sobre John Winchester? O que os filhos dele acham que sabem? Você sempre quis saber o que John Winchester estava fazendo durante toda a primeira temporada? Eu tenho uma teoria!

**Beta:** A Rainha (unofficial)

**Shipper:** John Winchester, um pouco de Dean e Sam –Linguagem imprópria, violência, Slash e incesto. Pode ser que você ache que não tenha, mas vai por mim, terá! Não gosta, não leia.

**N/A:** Reviews, plizz... A intenção é que a história fique mais quente conforme as reviews venham!

Capítulo III

Quando dei por mim a noite já ia alta, eu tinha lido todos os rascunhos da tese de Lisa sobre o demônio dos olhos amarelos e suas intenções e _modus operandi._

Não acrescia muito ao que eu já tinha, mas percebi que ela

(ou a pessoa de quem ela copiou as informações), estava em acordo com a maioria das minhas próprias teorias.

Estava com fome, mal tinha comido algo o dia todo tamanho era minha ansiedade e meu nervosismo. Meu corpo doía de tensão e resolvi deitar.

De minha cama, fiquei observando Lisa dormir. Ainda estava machucada, sua pele branca estava com hematomas.

_John, ela abriu os olhos

_Sim?

_Posso ficar aí com você?- Isto me surpreendeu e sem esperar resposta, ela veio para minha cama. Como Dean nos dias após a morte de Mary, Lisa se aninhou em mim.

_Ele já sabe que estou com você._ Disse, abraçada a mim.

_ Ele quer você morto.

_É porque ele sabe que eu sou seu fim._ Lembrei-me que fazia muito tempo que eu não moderava tanto nos palavrões como nos últimos dois dias.

Ela, por sua vez, olhou-me com tamanha intensidade que eu não quis mais me controlar. Ela era uma mulher e eu um homem, mas que droga!

Alcancei sua boca e beijei com todo o desejo que vinha me consumindo desde que a vi parada na minha porta pedindo para entrar, e que eu vinha ignorando.

Sua boca febril me estimulou. Seu gosto era afrodisíaco, aumentando minha fome. E ouvi-la gemer fez meu corpo responder muito rápido. Essa garota!

Só com muita disciplina adquirida em anos em caçadas, consegui me acalmar e soltá-la. Eu não queria me envolver porque não queria me responsabilizar por ela. Iria descobrir quem era seu pai e deixá-la com ele.

Lisa ficou alguns minutos nos meus braços. Até sua respiração voltar ao normal. E ela fechar a boca e abrir os olhos. Foi infantil.

Eu contive a vontade de rir. Lisa sorriu enquanto descia da minha cama foi passar um tempo no banheiro.

Para diluir o clima tenso perguntei a Lisa o que ela sabia sobre o próprio nascimento. O local já seria um bom começo, afinal.

Então, ela abriu a porta do banheiro. Tinha tomado banho, e me falou sobre um tal de Chuck. Sua fazenda ficava na mesma cidade onde eu e Mary morávamos: Lawrence. Isto fez meu sangue gelar, em sinal de alerta.

Poucas coisas na minha vida eram apenas coincidência, e ultimamente eu tinha mais provas disto do que gostaria.

_Lisa, você tem idéia do que está me dizendo?

_Não, mas já que você não é meu pai, fiquei pensando. E então tive que eleger um candidato número dois. Minha mãe foi mais de duas vezes, com o Matt inclusive, visitar o Chuck. Isto normalmente coincidia com os períodos em que ela anunciava que eu estava prestes a conhecer meu pai. Era sempre uma noticia e tanto. E quando ela chegava de viagem, uma grande decepção. Você costumava trazer presentes para seus filhos depois de uma caçada? Eu sempre queria que ela trouxesse meu pai. Mas isto nunca chegou a acontecer, você sabe. – Ela falou rápida e com a respiração pesada.

Então Lisa sabia que eu tinha filhos. Eu contive meu incômodo em perceber que ela sabia mais de mim do que eu sabia sobre ela ou sua mãe, e respondi:

_Sempre que possível, eu procurei compensá-los. Mas nunca é fácil, Lisa. Nem sempre você pode compensar sua ausência. Nem a ausência de um dos pais.

Lisa disfarçou a emoção ao ouvir minhas palavras, e comentou:

_Eu ouvi Matt conversando com minha mãe, que seu filho Sam conseguiu a bolsa para Direito. Você deve ter muito orgulho dele.

Ouvi-la dizer aquilo não me deixou feliz como a maioria dos pais ficaria. Não é que eu não esteja orgulhoso do sucesso de Sam. E sim, por pensar nas pessoas de fora da família, e pior, meus inimigos, falavam dele e acompanhavam seus passos. Deixou me apreensivo, senti a ira me consumir.

_Lisa, você tem noção do que você está falando?- Ela tinha lavado o cabelo no banho e os estava secando. Parou a toalha no ar.

_Sim. Foi no mês passado. Ele ainda tem que passar pela entrevista, mas sua média é altíssima._Ela voltou a secar seus cabelos, alheia a minha fúria.

Sem medir o que fazia a segurei pelos cotovelos. Ela soltou um gritinho.

_Você não tem noção, não é mesmo?! Você vem e me diz que meu amigo me trai; que é um cúmplice com sua mãe e que estão trabalhando para o demônio dos olhos amarelos. E agora descubro que eles espionam meu filho! O que você pensa que eu vou fazer depois disso? Você tem uma briguinha com Charlene, e irritada vai atrás do inimigo dela. Entrega todas as tramóias de sua mãe e não desconfia quais serão as conseqüências?!

Finalmente, Lisa pareceu entender. Ficou pálida e acabou se jogando em mim, mania que estou apreciando cada vez mais.

_John, por favor, eu sei que tudo o que ela fez a você é imperdoável. E se fosse comigo eu não conseguiria esquecer. Mas por favor, John! Charlene é minha mãe e _ Lisa suspirou_ ela estava magoada com você. Vocês tiveram um relacionamento que para ela foi intenso. Ela jamais te esqueceu. A ponto de eu achar por anos que você era meu pai. Mas eu estou aliviada por saber que não é._Ela falou isto tudo muito rápido e aos borbotões, estava ofegante. Já identificava seu nervosismo. E compreendi muito bem que o fato dela ficar aliviada era porque Lisa também se sentia atraída por mim. Havia química entre nós. E por isso não daria certo se continuássemos dividindo quartos. O que me segurava era que eu não queria compromisso.

_Lisa, depois que eu encontrar seu pai, eu vou acertar minhas contas com Charlene. E se você quiser sair agora, e ir avisá-la disso, não vou te impedir.

Ela respirava com a boca levemente aberta, como um gato. E a fechou ao tomar uma decisão.

_ Eu errei ao te procurar. E não vou sair correndo para me isentar das conseqüências. Não, senhor John Winchester. Eu vou ficar. E sim, minha mãe errou com você. Foi numa hora de dor. Não é muito fácil ser dispensada. Acho._Ela riu, seus olhos eram limpos. Lisa era muito jovem e desconhecia esta dor.

_Mas John, ela se redimiu. Se você ainda está vivo é porque ela mandou Matt para o hospital. Ele iria te matar, e ela atirou no joelho dele. Por favor, John. Eu vim e te dei o que sei sobre o demônio. Contei o que você precisa para entender seu inimigo e procurar um jeito de destruí-lo. Perdoe minha mãe. Ela não é mais a mulher que você conheceu na juventude.

_Chega! Eu vou descobrir quem é seu pai e você vai seguir seu rumo, entendeu?_ Eu gritei, exasperado.

Ela compreendeu.

Afastou-se de mim e num movimento rápido (porém previsível), pegou uma das pistolas que eu estivera checando e que estava aos pés da cama. Apontou para mim, decidida.

_John, não posso deixá-lo ir atrás de minha..._não perdi tempo e chutei seu joelho ao mesmo tempo em que me abaixava. Lisa caiu de mau jeito. Não teria sido necessário, pois na realidade a pistola sequer estava carregada, mas Lisa merecia um susto.

Tomei-lhe a arma rapidamente e a deixei, sentada no chão. Fui arrumar minhas coisas para partir. Já estava cheio de tentar tirar alguma coisa de útil desta situação toda.

_John, por favor!_ ela pediu. Suas súplicas já estavam me irritando. Virei e a agarrei, jogando-a na cama, debrucei-me sobre Lisa e pus o peso do meu tronco sobre o seu.

_ O que você esteve pensando, Lisa? Ir atrás de um caçador que você não conhece. Forçar uma situação e se enfiar com ele numa viagem. O que você achava que iria acontecer?

_Você é John Winchester e não um caçador desconhecido. Eu não tenho medo de você.

_Sério? E por que não? Pois deveria ter. Eu cansei deste jogo. Sei que você sabe mais do que me falou até aqui. Sobre o demônio, sobre Charlene. E você vai me dizer agora ou...

- Ou nada. _ela me interrompeu desafiadora._ você não é capaz de, de...

_De te torturar? Acha mesmo? - Eu a fiz gemer de dor ao torcer seus braços juntos sob suas próprias costas, pressionando meu peso sobre ela. Isto, claro, era só uma amostra.

_John, está doendo. Doendo bastante.

_Então comece a falar, Lisa.

_John, você está pressionando demais. Está doendo mesmo!

A filha de mãe não chorava, nem gritava. Respirava cada vez mais pesado cada vez que eu colocava um pouco mais de força no aperto de minha mão. Olhava para mim, suplicando.

Claro que aliviei o aperto e desisti de continuar a ameaça. Saí de cima dela.

_Obrigada, John. Sabe, há anos minha mãe e Matt estão juntos para te sacanear. Ouvi muitas coisas sobre você. Coisas desagradáveis. Mas, mesmo eles te odiando, nunca falaram que você pudesse ter sido mau. Eu vim até você porque ouvi de teus inimigos que você tem honra. E não seria contra mim que você agiria mal._Ela foi arrumar suas coisas, me deixando irritado e frustrado. A situação entre nós estava insustentável.

_Lisa, vá embora.

_Lamento, John, não posso liberá-lo de sua palavra.

Assim as coisas ficaram no mesmo impasse de antes. Afinal, eu tinha realmente dado a minha palavra.


	4. Chapter 4

JOHN WINCHESTER

Por Chantall

**Disclaimer:** John Winchester não me pertence! Nem Dean e Sam, ou qualquer outro personagem de Supernatural aqui citado. Pra começar, John ainda estaria vivo se eu fosse a roteirista oficial!

**Sinopse:** O que você sabe sobre John Winchester? O que os filhos dele acham que sabem? Você sempre quis saber o que John Winchester estava fazendo durante toda a primeira temporada? Eu tenho uma teoria!

**Beta:** A Rainha (unofficial)

**Shipper:** John Winchester, um pouco de Dean e Sam –Linguagem imprópria, violência, Slash e incesto. Pode ser que você ache que não tenha, mas vai por mim, terá! Não gosta, não leia.

**N/A:** Reviews, plizz... A intenção é que a história fique mais quente conforme as reviews venham!

Capítulo IV

Viajamos para a cidade onde vivia Chuck. Onde Mary e sua família moravam antes de nos casarmos, e onde construímos uma casa e uma vida e planejávamos ser uma família feliz. Onde tudo começou. Lawrence, Kansas.

Já fazia um certo tempo que eu não voltava ali, achava que já tinha remexido em todos os cantos da cidade para encontrar respostas, mas aparentemente eu tinha deixado algumas pedras sem levantar. Não sabia, entretanto, que Charlene andara saracoteando por ali. Mas fazia sentido, lembrava-me de que naquela época em que as coisas ainda estavam quentes e ela costumava atirar toda vez que me via, e que ela costumava rondar os locais onde eu ia freqüentemente.

Até o cheiro da cidade me dava enjôo. Era como se a cidade se incendiasse e eu fosse o tempo todo sufocado pela fumaça que consumira minha esposa.

Até que ponto os segredos que escondíamos um do outro causaram a desgraça de nossa família?

Mary nunca soube que eu tinha visões do futuro, nem eu sabia que ela era de uma família de caçadores. Se tivéssemos sido sinceros um com o outro, teria feito diferença? Gostaria de saber.

No dia seguinte após sair com Mary pela primeira vez, sonhei que nos casávamos. Achei que não seria muito esperto contar para ela, na ocasião. E também não contei a ela o porque eu voltei mais cedo de minha viagem, naquela noite. Que tinha sonhado com um vulto rondando nossa casa, um vulto que pretendia nos causar mal.

Mas como eu poderia evitar de cair no sono justamente quando deveria estar acordado na minha vigília, como evitar de cair no sono e sonhar com o velório de Mary, dias depois?

Mas agora estava de volta ao começo, e perto demais de respostas definitivas. Se Charlene e Matt andaram apagando pistas, se o homem das esporas, que sempre estava um passo a minha frente e que, desta vez estava parado, esperando minha chegada...se tudo isto estivesse conectado,talvez eu estivesse perto de terminar minha jornada. E devia agradecer à Lisa, que por caminhos estranhos me trazia de volta à Lawrence.

Era incômodo ser observado o tempo todo pela garota.

Lisa me surpreendeu. Geralmente posso ser muito ameaçador. Não costumo ter a necessidade de torturar porque consigo ser intimidador o suficiente na maioria das vezes, mas não com Lisa. E mesmo sentindo dor, não alteou seu tom de voz. Não falou palavrões. Comportou-se como uma dama, bem diferente de Charlene.

E Lisa era depois de Mary, a garota mais bonita que conheci. Seus cabelos escuros e lisos, brilhantes. Seus olhos límpidos e castanhos, inteligentes e doces. Seu sorriso avassalador, como o sorriso de Sam. Capaz de transmitir tanta inocência, mas no caso de Lisa, este mesmo sorriso aberto era tão cheio de promessas...

Além do que, Lisa tinha um corpo escultural. Eu já o tinha sentido nos braços e sabia o quão perfeito era o encaixe de nossos corpos.

Era realmente um presente de grego.

Charlene, filha da puta da Charlene!

Não conseguia lembrar-me dela grávida. E sabia que tinha cruzado com ela varias vezes naquele período. Um de nossos encontros mais desagradáveis, inclusive, foi nesta época. Numa cidade com o sugestivo nome de Salvation, onde certa vez quase perdi a vida.

Bem, não que olhasse muito para ela, mas claro que teria visto. Talvez, depois que ela mesma descobriu que estava grávida tenha se recolhido.

Realmente, ela deu uma sumida de aproximadamente um ano, até que eu a visse novamente.

Lisa interrompeu meus pensamentos.

_John, desculpe-me pela arma. Eu não iria atirar. Era só um blefe.

_Ok, Lisa. Mas nossos blefes acabam por aqui. Se você me colocar de novo sob a mira de uma arma, eu não vou hesitar em matá-la. Compreendeu? - falei com mais rispidez do que o necessário.

_Sim, eu entendi._Soou como Dean falando, e eu fiquei mais calmo com isso.

_Sei que é tarde para ganhar sua confiança, mas depois que nossa viagem acabar, eu gostaria de continuar a te ver._Ela me sorriu. _Você exerce uma forte atração sobre as mulheres Delamar.

Eu tive que rir de nervoso, meio cínico, entretanto. Lisa tinha sorrido o tempo todo enquanto falava, e sua voz ficou firme até o fim. Eram as bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas que a delataram, principalmente depois da minha risada debochada.

E como nossa historia ia de mal a pior...

Mas tinha que admitir que ela tinha coragem. Entendeu o que sentia por mim e passou o recado.

_Lisa, você vai mesmo querer me ver depois que eu cumprir minha promessa de visitar sua mãe?

_John, você tem dois filhos para cuidar. Mesmo que agora você esteja ignorando as ligações, não pode os ignorar para sempre. Você tem um demônio para destruir. Tem um caçador para deter. Bem. O que eu estou dizendo é que rever uma velha amiga não precisa ser sua prioridade dentro desta lista, não é mesmo? - Diabinha! Esta carinha de anjo escondia uma mente tão brilhante quanto à de Sam. E ela fazia as coisas andarem, como Dean.

Pensando neles, o que diriam ao me ver com uma namorada mais nova que Sam.

Namorada? Poxa! Essa Lolita sabia se aproximar.

E não, eles não diriam nada porque eu quebraria os dentes deles antes de qualquer comentário desaforado.

Liguei o som, não respondi nada. Estava voltando para a mesma cidade onde conheci Mary. Muitas lembranças assaltaram minha memória.


	5. Chapter 5

JOHN WINCHESTER

Por Chantall

**Disclaimer:** John Winchester não me pertence! Nem Dean e Sam, ou qualquer outro personagem de Supernatural aqui citado. Pra começar, John ainda estaria vivo se eu fosse a roteirista oficial!

**Sinopse:** O que você sabe sobre John Winchester? O que os filhos dele acham que sabem? Você sempre quis saber o que John Winchester estava fazendo durante toda a primeira temporada? Eu tenho uma teoria!

**Beta:** A Rainha (unofficial)

**Shipper:** John Winchester, um pouco de Dean e Sam –Linguagem imprópria, violência, Slash e incesto. Pode ser que você ache que não tenha, mas vai por mim, terá! Não gosta, não leia.

**N/A:** Reviews, plizz... A intenção é que a história fique mais quente conforme as reviews venham!

Capítulo V

Peguei apenas um quarto, só porque não havia um segundo livre. Não para ficar mais perto dela. Mas claro, que eu poderia ter ficado em outro hotel... Pensar nisso me deixava confuso e eu deixei as coisas fáceis como estavam sem refletir muito.

Lisa escolheu sua cama antes de mim. E começou a arrumar suas coisas.

_Eu acho que preciso de um banho.

-Certo, eu vou sair e não quero que você faça amizades. Lembre-se dos últimos amigos que fez. - Ela concordou.

E veio até mim, até bem perto de mim. Mas parou incerta.

_Bem, traz comida quando voltar, por favor.

_Certo.

_Certo.

Sei que foi meu olhar frio que a deteve. Eu não sou monge, mas não posso ficar com Lisa. Por mais que prometa ser ótimo. Eu não preciso de uma namorada para cuidar.

Resolvi que antes de voltar para o quarto resolveria o problema. Sairia com uma desconhecida. Isto me deixaria mais calmo para poder resistir às cantadas de Lisa. "Dean não teria mais respeito por mim se soubesse que fugi de uma gata." Maldição! Não era assim! Ela não era uma mulher vulgar se oferecendo por querer dar uma. Ela era uma dama, e estava expondo seus sentimentos. Com Lisa jamais seria sexo. E é por isso nada poderia acontecer. Em minha vida só havia lugar para um amor. Para uma dama: Mary.

Ouvi o som das esporas antes de ver o homem. Meu sangue ferveu. Há tempos sonhava com o homem das esporas. Mas nunca vi seu rosto. Havia mais um som. Era uma bengala.

Virei à cabeça e vi. Era um cara bem mais velho do que eu imaginava. Ou era o que parecia ser. Os cabelos brancos, rosto murcho, olhos sem expressão. Porem, corpo ainda atlético, embora o joelho fosse estourado. Teria sido Charlene?

Passou reto rumo ao bar. Este era um de meus inimigos, aliado do demônio.

Caminhei até ele e o encarei. Um rosto sem vida. Um par de olhos tão amargos, que eram cegos. Ele levou um tempo para me ver diante de si e se afastou, aparentemente sem me reconhecer. Soube naquele instante que aquele infeliz foi possuído e usaram seu corpo o quanto quiseram. Até ele não servir mais e ser descartado. Ele não era servo do demônio. Ele era uma vitima. O que Lisa saberia sobre isto?

Chuck foi com certeza um homem forte, pois sobreviveu a possessão. Havia as marcas, as cicatrizes, mas ele sobreviveu e não se suicidou. Eu precisava saber mais sobre Chuck.

Foi fácil, todos ali o conheciam e gostavam de falar sobre ele que era quase uma celebridade na cidade. Com uma história trágica e cheia de mistérios. Pude deduzir outras coisas dele só de observá-lo.

Seu rancho tinha uma sede nova. A antiga foi queimada num misterioso incêndio que consumiu sua esposa e o filho de seis meses. Havia também certa parte de sua propriedade que era misteriosa e sobrenaturalmente Arida. A terra era tão ressequida e estéril que nem vermes haveria ali.

O homem quando jovem perdeu o pai, e depois disso ficou cuidando da mãe. Ganhou dinheiro em rodeios.

Na biblioteca da cidade descobri também que naquela região houve muitas tempestades. na mesma época em que cheguei na cidade, anos atrás, e conheci Mary.

Deus, como eu era ingênuo naquela época!

Já no obituário da igreja havia também o registro de todas as pessoas que morreram naquele tempo. Alem dos pais de Mary, houve outras mortes estranhas.

Continuaria a investigar, mas as mensagens constantes que Lisa me enviava em seu próprio celular, que ela tinha tentado colocar sorrateiramente no bolso do meu casaco, me fizeram voltar. Foi engraçado vê-la tentar ser ladina, mas achei por bem fingir que não tinha percebido. Provavelmente me rastrearia com um GPS, mas como eu mesmo fiquei preocupado em deixá-la sozinha, deixei ela por o celular em meu bolso. Sentia-me culpado por ela estar assustada e isto me fez voltar antes de resolver "meu probleminha". Só parei para comprar comida.

Lisa estava à volta com seu computador, o que me lembrou Sam e meu coração até doeu de saudade. Dean e eu falávamos sobre comprar uma casa perto da faculdade de Sam, uma residência fixa para nossos períodos de descanso. Pensar nisso deixava a nós dois sempre mais relaxados e fazia com que cada caçada fosse um passo a frente em direção ao nosso objetivo. Talvez nunca tivéssemos vidas normais, mas podíamos ter o direito de fingir que tínhamos, de vez em quando. E agora que Sam estava na faculdade...

Ao ver a comida a garota veio correndo e reclamando da minha demora. E isto me lembrou Dean.

_Achou algo sobre a historia da cidade? - Perguntei, para desviar meus pensamentos para coisas saudáveis ao invés de ficar sofrendo de saudade dos meus filhos.

_Esta cidade tem sido um lugar calmo nos últimos cinco anos. Mas antes sofreu com tempestades. Perderam muito gado graças às descargas elétricas. E as pessoas costumavam morrer com mais freqüência. Mas, o pior são as curas estranhas. Pessoas com doenças graves que do nada ficaram saudáveis._ Ela comia com calma, mas falava rápido. Voltou para sua cama lambendo os dedos depois de terminar.

_Veja John, há fotos de um incêndio na fazenda do Chuck. Mas isto foi a cerca de sete anos atrás. Ele era um tipo de herói de rodeios. Ganhou vários deles, mas sofreu um acidente na fazenda que o fez parar de montar. _ Ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar.

_ Você está bem? - Ela me olhava nos olhos. Estava esperando eu fosse até sua cama olhar o resultado de suas pesquisas.

_Sim, estou bem, Lisa. Eu só passei para te trazer a comida. Vou sair de novo e não tenho hora para voltar. Estou investigando, lembra-se?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Se eu ficasse mais um minuto ali com ela, iria beijá-la e isto seria só o começo do que eu tinha preparado para ela. Preferi seguir a investigação. Queria mais respostas. Respostas sobre a família de Mary. Sobre a morte de seus pais.

Faz tempo que eu soube que Samuel, meu sogro, era um caçador. Na época em que descobri sobre a família de Mary, foi um choque e tanto. Mas isto é uma fase superada. Buscaria mais respostas. Poderia haver mais para saber. Sempre havia mais.

E desejar outra mulher justamente ali, era como trair Mary. Traí-la de verdade. Isto estava realmente me perturbando. E havia aquela antiga duvida que me corroia. Eu já havia descoberto que o demônio induzia as pessoas a um pacto. E por mais que eu quisesse negar este fato, Mary também foi induzida por aquele filho da puta. E apesar da teoria de Lisa, o motivo que o levava a matar as mães das crianças era que elas normalmente tentavam interrompe-lo.

Eu estava ali decidindo pelo próximo passo quando decidi ouvir as mensagens de Dean.

Meu coração congelou. O maldito demônio tinha chegado perto de Sam, tinha matado a namorada dele, Jessica! Foi como se a noite mais escura tivesse caído sobre minha cabeça. O demônio ter chegado perto de Sam era um dos meus maiores medos. E eu estava longe demais para defendê-lo! E então Dean me dizia que ele tinha trazido Sam para a estrada de novo... Senti um alivio traiçoeiro, pois no fundo eu temia muito esta reaproximação de meus dois filhos. Oh meu deus, por favor, não permita que o que eu vi se torne real. Pai não permita. Eu te rogo!

Voltei ao motel, com a sensação de que eu jogava um jogo de xadrez com o demônio dos olhos amarelos. Agora que eu sabia sobre ele ter consciência de quem eu era, e que ele manipulava fatos para me afastar da verdade. Eu também sabia que estávamos num momento decisivo da partida. Eu começava a ameaçá-lo e ele revidou. Ameaçava Sam, num aviso do que poderia acontecer se eu continuasse na trilha que eu seguia.

Voltei para o motel. Não era uma boa hora para deixar Lisa sozinha. E eu nem sabia qual passo tomar nesta questão do ataque do demônio.

Lisa estava em sua cama, com, o computador.

_O que foi John? - Ela veio até mim.

_Você está gelado._ Ela me abraçou pela cintura e ficou passando as mãos em minhas costas. Mandei todo o bom senso para o inferno e a levantei do chão segurando pelas navegas. O beijo nada teve de gentil. Eu queria conforto rápido. E não recusei a oferta de prazer que Lisa significava. Queria e precisava esquecer por um tempo de mim mesmo.

Lisa era quente, sua boca macia, úmida, doce. Urgente. Correspondia a cada estocada de minha língua. E quando eu prendia sua língua ela gemia. Tentava escapar de minhas investidas buscando ar. Foram beijos longos, que acalmaram minha angustia. Eu carreguei Lisa enganchada a minha cintura. Minhas mãos apertavam suas nádegas suas coxas presas no jeans. Mal a soltei na cama, abri o botão e arranquei o tecido que não permitia meu toque em sua pele. Fiquei fascinado com a beleza de suas pernas alvas e longas, que terminavam em pequenos pés finos de dedos longos. Ri ao ver suas unhas pintadas de: rosa!

Olhei fascinado para ela que tirava a camiseta revelando seios jovens, róseos e intumescidos. Gemi de antecipação. Meu desejo me machucava. Sem tempo para tirar minhas próprias roupas, pois era mais urgente sugar seus seios, neste momento a derrubei no colchão. E abocanhei seu seio, o suguei forte de mais, pois ouvi o gritinho de Lisa. Eu não queria machucá-la. Refreei meus instintos, e voltei a beijá-la, massageando a carne machucada. Ela entendeu meu pedido mudo de desculpas e me ofereceu seu outro seio. Que eu tratei com mais cuidado. Mas não dava mais para esperar, tirei minhas roupas aos trancos enquanto beijava cada curva dessa pele alva. Deixando um rastro de vergões vermelhos, minha barba a machucava um pouco. Abri suas pernas e suguei com o desejo que latejava minhas entranhas. Usei a língua para abri-la para mim. Prendi seus pés, afastando bem suas pernas. E depois de muitas estocadas com a língua, e de ouvi-la gritar meu nome, senti que Lisa estava pronta para me deixar penetrá-la, com algo bem mais grande e de forma bem mais forte. Meu pau estava muito inchado e duro, mesmo com cuidado foi difícil penetrar Lisa. Ela era estreita, apertada. Nossa excitação era idêntica e sem muita paciência jogávamos nossos corpos de encontro um com o outro. Gritos e arranhões eram desferidos contra mim, que forçava a entrada. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Consegui romper as barreiras e me aninhar dentro do aconchego quente, macio. Estar dentro de Lisa era voltar para o paraíso, para um lar. Eu queria ficar lá para sempre, mas para ser perfeito Lisa tinha que chamar por mim. Passei minha mão por baixo de suas costas e a levantei, fazendo-a sentar sobre mim.

- Lisa!- Chamei exigindo que ela me olhasse. Ela abriu seus olhos, enquanto enterrava seus dedos em meus cabelos.

- John! – Ela procurou por minha boca, o beijo trouxe a confirmação de que ela estava bem. Que eu podia continuar, que ela estava comigo. Era um beijo tão cheio de sentimentos que tomou todo o ar de meus pulmões. E precisei parar para respirar, como um mergulhador tem que voltar a superfície. Lisa mergulhou novamente, desceu ate meu pomo de adão e o sugou. O prazer foi tão delirante que gozei em ondas, ouvindo ela gemer enquanto continuava a beijar meu pescoço.

Estava molhado de suor e sangue, os vergões feitos à unha, unhas de Lisa, ardiam. Meu corpo estava colado ao de Lisa de forma tão intensa que ouvia seu coração bater no mesmo compasso do meu. Foi com muito cuidado que me afastei um pouco e a levantei pelas nádegas, saindo aos poucos de dentro dela. Seu rosto estava adorável: vermelho e com gotas de suor acima das maçãs, que pela primeira vez vi que haviam suaves sardas. Foi irresistível, precisei bebê-las.

Lisa estava exausta e adormeceu nos meus braços. A coloquei com cuidado na cama. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei admirando meu segundo amor dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

**JOHN WINCHESTER**

Por Chantall

**Disclaimer:** John Winchester não me pertence! Nem Dean e Sam, ou qualquer outro personagem de Supernatural aqui citado. Pra começar, John ainda estaria vivo se eu fosse a roteirista oficial!

**Sinopse:** O que você sabe sobre John Winchester? O que os filhos dele acham que sabem? Você sempre quis saber o que John Winchester estava fazendo durante toda a primeira temporada? Eu tenho uma teoria!** WINCEST, violência!**

**Beta:** A Rainha (unofficial)

**Shipper:** John Winchester, um pouco de Dean e Sam – Linguagem imprópria, **WINCEST, violência**, **Slash** e **incesto**. Pode ser que você ache que não tenha, mas vai por mim, terá! **Não gosta, não leia**.

**N/A:** Reviews, plizz... A intenção é que a história fique mais quente conforme as reviews venham!

**Agradeço todos os reviews para: ****John Winchester I**

EmptySpaces11 seus comentários deixaram me muito feliz, pois como você sabe sou sua fã. Gosto de seu jeito de escrever e espero estar contando bem esta história. Ela é ótima também como tema para RPG.

E sim, é meu intuito mostrar o John como ele é: um pai que teve que ser mãe também. Sem emprego remunerado; descobrindo sobre o sobrenatural. Destruindo 'O Mal' e buscando a verdade do que houve com sua amada, com seu caçula. Que depois de descobrir a duras penas, cria uma forma para salvar seus filhos, a quem ama incondicionalmente.

Apesar de John ser o personagem principal, e a história ser contada por ele, você irá ler muito sobre 'os filhotes'. Histórias das visões de John e de suas lembranças, ele é o pai/mãe e quem mais os ama. Então é natural eles serem o foco dos pensamento do John.

Sobre Lisa, ainda há muito a escrever sobre essa garota, aguarde e continue enviando reviews.

Mary Spn obrigada pelo voto de confiança. E sobre o John ser muito mandão, bem... eu sei que é difícil ver as qualidades de quem nos educa, pois é para eles sobra o que há de chato no dia a dia: limites, regras, ... E quem nos vê só de vez em quando, e não precisa ou não quer se preocupar com o nosso bem estar que nos deixa fazer o que queremos sempre.

Você pode ler na versão da Rainha, A; como seria se eles fossem criados sem 'O sargentão'. Mas, apesar da dureza do John, que ele mesmo reconhece e pediu perdão ao Dean antes de se entregar ao seu inimigo para salvar a vida do filho. John tentou deu a eles a verdade, os defendeu de demônios, monstros e homens. Os ensinou a se defenderem sozinhos. E os afastou para não se degenerassem. Enquanto caçava e destruía o mal, aprendia sobre quem era seu Inimigo, e como destruí-lo e salvar o Sam. Mas, estou me adiantando. Aguarde e continue enviando reviews.

A Rainha obrigada pelo apoio, e todas as dicas, Irmã de minh'alma.

Capítulo VI

"Tudo imóvel . . . Serenidades . . .  
Que tristeza, nos sonhos meus!  
E quanto choro e quanto adeus  
Neste mar de infelicidades!"

**Depois do sol...**

**Cecília Meireles**

- Lisa, querida, acorda. Lisa acorde. – Ela estava dormindo há menos de duas horas.

- John,... hummm, por favor me deixa dormir só um pouquinho.

- Não posso. Levante e se arrume. Precisamos sair daqui. Vamos Lisa, tenho pressa. – Lisa tentou me puxar para ela. – Desculpe baby, mas não temos tempo. Precisamos mesmo sair e rápido. – A tirei da cama. Não podia deixá-la no quarto. O demônio não demoraria muito em nos encontrar ali. Eu queria investigar a fazenda dos Whitshire, antes de deixar Lawrence. Tinha pressa em alcançar os rapazes, mas antes iria ao encontro do homem das esporas, aquele que assombrava minhas visões. Aparentemente, era isto que o demônio queria impedir que eu fizesse. Já estava ali e não ia perder a oportunidade. E quanto à Lisa, estaria melhor comigo. Não podia mais mandá-la embora. Não a deixaria com Charlie, mesmo que ele fosse seu pai, nem a deixaria voltar para perto de Charlene.

Era madrugada. Deixei a caminhonete no acostamento, num local mais escondido. Um pouco longe da sede da fazenda. Seguimos a pé. Não queria que Chuck soubesse de nossa chegada. Lisa vinha tropeçando, diminui o ritmo para ela poder me acompanhar. Parei para observar a casa.

As luzes estavam apagadas. Vi marcas perto da entrada da cozinha de botas do exercito. Pedi que Lisa me esperasse, ali do lado de fora. Entrei por uma janela da sala. Segui para a cozinha, por ver do corredor na cozinha um armário de louças que eu reconheci de minha visão.

E lá estava Chuck parado com o rosto oculto, como no meu último sonho. Sentado numa cadeira de encosto alto, suas pernas entendidas abertas, com suas botas de couro de crocodilo e as esporas. Só havia um problema: estava morto. Seu corpo ainda estava quente. Cheguei tarde por muito pouco! Em torno do pescoço a marca do garrote. Eu conhecia um especialista nisto: Matt Doyle.

Depois de vasculhar suas roupas, sai procurando por pistas. Qualquer coisa que me indicasse seu envolvimento com Charlene, e de suas atividades enquanto esteve possuído. Encontrei algumas anotações no meio de documentos velhos, recibos e um monte de lixo. Resolvi levar tudo, não queria deixar Lisa sozinha por muito mais tempo. Analisaria depois. Continuei procurando, encontrei uma foto de uma moça loira, sorrindo, caminhado na rua. Foto de detetive. Olhei atrás. Havia uma anotação na elegante letra de Charlene: "Mate-a. Faça parecer acidental." Guardei a foto. Charlene. Era mesmo uma megera rancorosa, filha da puta. Quantas outras ela teria perseguido? E quais seriam os motivos?

Voltei a procurar mais pistas, se havia algum indício de Chuck ser o pai de Lisa. Eu esperava para o bem de Lisa que não. Pensava nela quando ouvi seu passo, ela entrava pela cozinha. Desci o mais rápido possível, queria poupá-la de ver um homem morto.

Cheguei tarde, ela estava na porta da cozinha, olhava com olhos espantados para o cara com o rosto azulado na sua frente, a língua pendida para fora da boca, todo espumado e babado da agonia da morte por asfixia. Ao me ver, se jogou para debaixo da mesa. Isto instantaneamente me alertou. Saquei minha pistola, ouvi o som do disparo vindo de fora. Revidei às cegas. Lisa engatinhava para sair da linha do tiroteio. Ao perceber que ele não atirava mais, soube que era questão de tempo para ele partir. Eu saí à procura de Matt, mas o filho da puta chegou até seu carro e fugiu. Fiquei ouvindo o som do seu distanciar.

Voltei para a casa, Lisa tremia, estava com soluços de puro medo. Apesar disto, ela estava bem, e minha dúvida ganhou mais um elemento. Matt ter deixado Lisa viva, me fez refletir. Se eu fosse apostar num pai para Lisa, apostaria em Matt Doyle. Aliás, para alguém que recentemente teria levado um tiro no joelho, ele estava correndo demais.

Muitas coisas para pensar, agora, e muita estrada para percorrer. Comecei a dirigir, em direção à Lost Creek, Colorado: o lugar para onde meus filhos estavam indo agora.


	7. Chapter 7

**JOHN WINCHESTER**

Capítulo VII

"Dean dormia, seu rosto jovem, suave, só revelava toda sua beleza quando estava adormecido. Sem o peso de ser o irmão mais velho. Sem as dores de uma vida na estrada, uma vida de caçador. Dormindo Dean era apenas um garoto, mas o mal o rondava. Velando seu sonho, no escuro estava Sam. Encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados tão fortemente que suas mãos se encontravam nas costas, respiração presa; e excitado, muito excitado observava Dean dormir.

Sam está contaminado com o mais puro mal, desde o dia em que sua mãe, minha Mary, morreu tentando protegê-lo. E este mal o consome em desejos. Vejo seus mais sujos instintos aflorarem no jeans que revela luxúria.

Ele pára de observar passivamente, sai da inércia e caminha silenciosamente até a cama, ajoelha e se debruça sobre Dean. Aspira seu hálito, quase toca seus lábios nos lábios de Dean.

Dean, treinado em regime de fuzileiro, acorda alerta e agarra Sam pelo pescoço. Só notando, depois do ato, ser Sam quem está ali. Ri e o solta. Conversam, Dean levanta e vai ao banheiro, volta para a cama. Sam também vai para sua cama, deita e vira para o lado oposto de Dean; que o observa por um tempo, mas vencido pelo sono volta a dormir. Dean mais uma vez não percebe as intenções de seu protegido, ou tenta não ver o óbvio.

Sam chora, belisca a si mesmo a ponto de ferir a carne. Levanta e vai ao banheiro. Fica debaixo do chuveiro enquanto a água cai, seu corpo não relaxa e sua ereção não desanima totalmente. Ele volta para o quarto, volta para sua parede de observação, Dean acorda. Levanta e vai até Sam, que estava abraçado em si mesmo. Dean o abraça forte, Sam deita a cabeça em seu ombro, chora. Dean não fala nada, apenas leva Sam para sua cama o deita de costas para si e o cobre. Deita-se sobre a coberta, na borda e passa o braço sobre Sam, protetor.

Ficam assim por um tempo mas, Sam não adormece. Sam vira-se para Dean e toca seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Depois com as costas da mão. É um carinho amoroso, de amante. Dean ri, constrangido. Não tem mais para onde se afastar sem cair da cama. Sam o pega pela nuca e avança para um beijo possessivo. Dean afasta-se e cai da cama, Sam levanta num salto. Dean também se levanta. Está bravo, discute. Sam chora, soluça. Concorda com Dean. Pega sua mala e começa a juntar suas coisas. Dean vai até o irmão e tenta impedi-lo. Sam argumenta. Dean balança a cabeça, desolado. Também chora, agora. Vê Sam deixar o quarto. Dean olha fixamente a porta aberta, e num impulso sai em correndo atrás do irmão. O abraça. Os olhos de Dean já passaram do espanto para a raiva, para a dor, para a compaixão, para a aceitação.

Sam então aproxima-se de Dean e fala alguma coisa em seu ouvido, se encaram. Trocam sinais que só os dois sabem o significado. Anos de parceria. Anos de cumplicidade!

Sam volta com Dean para o quarto. Assim que Dean entra depois de Sam, é agarrado e beijado muitas vezes. Sam está no auge de seu desejo. Arranca rasgando as roupas de Dean, seu desejo é tão alucinado que ele não contenta em beijar o irmão. Ele o morde e aperta, deixando a pele machucada por suas investidas. É um sexo selvagem, animalesco. Sam não poupa Dean de nada, ele o submete. Ele o domina. Ele o sodomiza. Dean é usado de todas as formas, até Sam saciar-se e dormir.

Dean não tem mais o alívio do sono, fita o irmão dormir. Depois do que parece serem horas de um olhar vazio, Dean vai para o banheiro. Olha a própria imagem no espelho, espalhadas por seu corpo as marcas da maldade a que foi submetido. Fita seu reflexo e em um segundo pega a pistola, engatilha, empunha e atira contra sua cabeça. Estoura seus miolos."

Acordei com a dor mais aguda no peito de minha vida. Sentia meu coração arder, meu braço esquerdo formigava. O ar não chegava até meus pulmões. Minha vista estava embaralhada. Precisei de alguns minutos para controlar os tremores. Esta maldita visão foi a mais cruel de todas. Até mais terrível, que a visão do funeral de Mary.

Lisa estava dirigindo minha caminhonete, estacionou para me socorrer do infarto. Eu nem me lembrava de estarmos viajando com 'ela' dirigindo.

' Lembranças

- Pai, por que eu tenho que cortar o cabelo e o Sammy não?

- Porque ele tem a cabeça pequena, Dean.

Dean estava com os olhos marejados, o que fez o barbeiro me aconselhar a só tirar um pouco das pontas do cabelo do menino. Eu tive que repetir a ordem de cortar bem rente. Usei um tom mais grave, intimidando o barbeiro, um senhor de meia idade. Ele colocou-se a trabalhar em silêncio. Dean também em silêncio chorou. Sam dormia tranquilamente em meu braço. Ainda era muito cedo, e mais a neve caindo lá fora, formavam o cenário desse amanhecer melancólico.

Tudo havia começado com o nascimento de Dean. Quando a enfermeira nos entregou um bebezinho lindo e loirinho, tive que perguntar se ela tinha certeza que era um garoto.

- Sim senhor, Sr. Winchester. Seu filho é menino, e o mais bonito que nós já vimos.

Mary riu, estava com Dean no colo e ele procurava seu seio exigindo seus direitos, só mais tarde pude verificar por mim mesmo que de fato era um rapaz. Suas feições eram tão delicadas que passava por menina.

E enquanto foi crescendo, só piorou. Tinha uma pele marfim dourada, definição de Mary, mas era uma cor bonita mesmo. E olhos verdes claros, com cílios espessos e compridos, além de um narizinho arrebitado. Tudo herdado de Mary. Parecia ainda mais uma garota. Eu fazia minha parte, o levava para a oficina, ensinava a jogar beisebol. Enfim, o levava comigo para todo lugar. E a pedido de Mary, ou por pura falta de coragem de minha parte, deixava Dean ter os cabelos compridos cobrindo as orelhas. Dean sempre foi meu favorito.

E sua beleza ficou mais nítida depois do nascimento de Sam. Não que Sam fosse feio, não era. Nasceu um garoto saudável, grande, moreno. A mim lembrava um pouco seu avô, Samuel. E Sam tinha cara de garoto, mesmo quando caiu o primeiro cabelo preto e o cabelo que nasceu veio mais claro.

Depois do incêndio, Dean continuou me preocupando mais que Sam. Eu sabia que Sam era tão pequeno que não se lembraria do que viu naquela maldita noite, enquanto eu dormia. Mas, como evitar cair no sono, quando este era uma de minhas premonições? Maldição. Eu havia voltado mais cedo de uma viagem, pressentindo que algo aconteceria em casa. E sonhei com o funeral de Mary.

Dean antes da tragédia de nossas vidas era um menino meigo, carinhoso e inocente. Ver sua casa em chamas aos quatro anos de idade e enterrar sua mãe não é algo que contribua com um crescimento saudável para nenhuma criança. Dean ficou sem falar por meses, sem brincar. Aos poucos consegui que ele jogasse beisebol comigo, mas fora esses raros momentos ele não foi mais uma criança. E aos poucos eu também deixei de pensar em Dean como criança. O que me arrependo profundamente. Ele estava sempre me procurando. Queria ficar ao meu lado vinte e quatro horas. Dean vigiava Sam dormir. E tentava ficar com o bebê no colo, o que era impossível. Sam era uma criança gorda, grande, pesada demais para Dean que também era uma criança pequena.

Dean se afastava de qualquer outra pessoa que tentasse se aproximar. Não confiava em ninguém além de mim. Quando eu precisava sair para caçar ou conseguir dinheiro, era mais de meia hora de conversa para convencer Dean a ficar com a 'babá' da hora. E havia uma fila de mulheres querendo ser a mãe de Dean. Às vezes, era até engraçado, pois houve mulheres que nem haviam me notado no ambiente, mas depois de ver Dean e saber que não tinha uma mãe para cuidar dele, elas vinham a mim. Ele não as deixava chegar perto de Sam, não se ele mesmo não estivesse supervisionando. E elas tentavam ganha-lo. Aproximavam usavam palavras doces, tentavam, fazer carinho e apelavam com presentes para convencê-lo de que eram 'legais'. Todas falharam, Dean nunca esqueceu Mary.

Foi nesta ocasião que conheci numa caçada Charlene Delamar. Era a primeira vez que eu via uma mulher que sabia sobre o sobrenatural e tinha coragem para enfrentar o mal. Confesso que não achava que pudesse existir. E Charlene era diferente de todas as mulheres que eu já tinha conhecido, ou ouvido falar. Era quase como se ela não fosse mulher. Alta, atlética e bela. Parecia a descrição de uma espartana. Parecia uma velocista olímpica. Em seus lábios sempre havia um sorriso farto. Ao me conhecer, testou minhas habilidades de caçador. Depois do trabalho feito, me chamou para saímos e comemorar. Agradeci, mas precisava voltar. Falei dos meninos e ela pediu para conhecê-los. Bingo! O efeito Dean foi mortal na couraça daquela amazona. Ela o pegou no colo e gargalhou ao ser golpeada pelo 'anjinho' loiro. Ela o acalmou, e não largou até ele dormir e eu insistir para ela me entregá-lo. Eu deveria tê-la matado naquela noite.

Nossa história que estava ótima, foi para o ralo naquele dia. Ela queria a todo custo ser a mamãe de Dean e Sam, falou com toda a audácia que substituiria Mary em nossas vidas. Depois de eu recusar de todas as formas educadas, usei de grosseria, e por fim de ignorância pura. E conheci a fúria da amazona. Depois de Charlene nunca mais me aproximei de nenhuma mulher que soubesse atirar, fosse com arma de fogo fosse com arma branca. Ela me deu uma canseira, era um inimigo perigoso e eu passei um sufoco. Tanto que me distraí dos meninos. E a segunda tragédia marcou a vida de Dean.

Voltei do hospital depois do médico remover duas balas de meu braço, presente de Charlene, e a babá não sabia onde o Dean estava. Sai chamando por meu filho. Peguei o rastro de Dean, que era seguido pelo rastro de um adulto. Meu sangue gelou e comecei uma caçada contra o tempo. As pistas me levaram para o final da rua, entrava numa casa fechada. Vi a greta pela qual Dean entrou e a porta que o adulto arrombou para entrar. Entrei sem fazer barulho, com minha arma na mão, pronto para estourar os miolos desse filho da puta, se fosse o que eu suspeitava. Ouvi som de passos no segundo andar, tirei o sapato e subi a escada de mármore. Ouvi o puto chamar Dean pelo nome, reconheci a voz. Era o dono da lanchonete onde estávamos comendo há duas semanas. Ele tinha conseguido ultrapassar a muralha de gelo do Dean ao mostrar fotos autografadas de jogadores de beisebol. Dean ama beisebol. Até a mim esse filho do cão enganou. Ouvi um barulho de móvel ser arrastado e o grito de Dean. Corri para lá. O quarto estava com a porta obstruída pelo móvel, mesmo eu fazendo muita força não cedeu. Tive que procurar uma janela e escalar até onde Dean estava trancado com o filho do cão. Invadi o quarto pela janela, mas perdi o elemento surpresa. O desgraçado conseguiu tomar minha arma, mas não teve tempo de atirar. Eu o soquei no nariz e ele caiu. Fui com tudo pra cima dele e o soquei até os ossos de meus dedos ficarem expostos. Ele estava morto. Dean estava dentro de um armário de canto. Eu mesmo que esticasse o braço bom, não conseguia alcançá-lo. E ele demorou para atender meu chamado. Dean estava com medo de mim, tinha me visto matar um homem a pancadas. Meu braço sangrava, os pontos estavam abertos e a mão estava em carne viva de ter moído a cara do cão.

Fim das Lembranças'

Eu não podia deixar Dean passar por tudo isso de novo.

Sam, não sabia tudo sobre Dean.

Só eu poderia protegê-los deles mesmos.

Reviews, plizz...

A intenção é que a história fique mais quente conforme as reviews venham!


End file.
